


We Were Maid For Each Other

by LululuLukass



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lukas for Norway, M/M, Mathias for Denmark, also im sorry if it isnt good :(, i wrote this 2 years ago oops, maid outfit, norway is gorgeous and im a simp, norway's thighs, they get really close to fucking but im insecure about writing, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LululuLukass/pseuds/LululuLukass
Summary: It's Lukas' turn to wear the maid outfit that Mathias picked out for him. Lukas is not very amused at the specific choice but hot damn it hits a kink Mathias didn't realize he had.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 29





	We Were Maid For Each Other

"I'm not going to do it," Lukas said with his arms crossed, staring down at the bed. Mathias pouted and looked at Lukas.

"Please?" He whined. "I already did it for you before!" Lukas huffed and shook his head before turning away. On the bed was a tiny maid dress that looked like it could only fit a child. Just by looking at it, Lukas could see that the skirt would barely cover his rear end, and if he were to bend over then the skirt would expose everything underneath it. Lukas blushed lightly at the thought of Mathias wanting him to wear it. It would be mortifying with the entirety of his legs exposed for Mathias to see, the blouse needing him to suck in his stomach a bit. The visualization of himself in the dress made him redden more and he brought his hands up to his cheeks to hide his embarrassment. Mathias smirked from behind him and came over to wrap his arms around Lukas' waist.

"You know you want to wear it," Mathias purred lightly as he pressed his lips against Lukas' ear. "Do you know how sexy you would look? You would be so ravishing in that pretty little dress." Lukas huffed softly and refused to look at Mathias. Mathias chuckled softly and lightly pressed a kiss to Lukas' neck. Lukas bit his lip nervously and stayed quiet. Mathias grinned, knowing that he'd won Lukas over.

"I'll leave you to change," He teased softly as he walked toward the door. Lukas followed him and lightly pushed him out; he closed the door and locked it tightly before striding back over to the bed the dress lay upon. Why did he agree to this?

Lukas was right about the dimensions of the dress. He could just barely feel the light breeze underneath the skirt. His legs were uncovered and he had no stockings that he could put on to cover his legs. He blushed and attempted to pull the skirt down to cover a little more. The bodice was tight and form-fitting around his chest and waist, the laces on the front pulled tight. He slowly walked to the door and quietly unlocked it, rushing back to the bed to cover up.

"Mathias," Lukas beckoned anxiously, wrapping a blanket around himself to hide his shyness. He felt so... bare, wearing the dress. It felt as if it barely fit him. He didn't know how Mathias would think that he was sexy in it. He was pulled from his thoughts when Mathias entered the room once again.

"Aw, you covered up," He sulked. "Why?" Lukas looked away shyly.

"It's embarrassing..." He grumbled indignantly. "It doesn't fit." Mathias strolled to the bedside and gently took the blanket from Lukas. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight.

"Fuck," He said in almost a possessive growl. "It fits perfectly, Lukas... It's so beautiful, you're so amazing and, gods, fucking hell!" Mathias seemed to be at a loss for words. Lukas' cheeks burned a dark shade of red. He let out a soft yelp as Mathias' lips crashed down on his, kissing roughly with an unrestrained lust that Lukas had never seen before. He allowed himself to melt into the kiss, soon matching with Mathias' vigor. His arms slid around the Dane; his fingers tangled into the soft blond locks and gripped softly.

Mathias gently pushed Lukas down against the bed with his hands wandering every inch of his lover's body and making Lukas shudder. He swallowed Lukas' soft sounds eagerly, aching to elicit more noises from him. Mathias soon pulled back from the kiss to stare down at Lukas, taking in the stunning view below him. Lukas' cheeks were still painted red and his lips parted to whine for more of Mathias' attention. The dress barely covered the best spots to touch and tease Lukas; his delicate collarbone and his heavenly thighs, the same soft thighs that would threaten to crush his head whenever Mathias decided to suck Lukas off, were nude and waiting to be kissed and bitten. The more Mathias stared at him, the more aroused he became. The dress was just a tease; It covered up skin that should be showing, but it was still so provocative. Mathias bit his lip, unable to handle how flawless Lukas was. He wanted to tear the dress from his body.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is up to your imagination >>


End file.
